In the field of transmitting an audio signal by way of a radiofrequency signal, it is known to carry out processing operations on the audio signal upon reception on the basis of observable characteristics of the radiofrequency signal.
Multipath is a phenomenon that occurs during a radiofrequency transmission. The radiofrequency signal undergoes multiple reflections, creating copies of said radiofrequency signal that are generally attenuated and phase-offset. All of these signals are superimposed at a receiver and interfere with the transmission. The more crowded the environment in which the signal is transmitted, for example in an urban environment or else when elevations are present, the higher the number of multiple reflections and/or multipaths and, with this, the greater the interference caused to the radiofrequency signal and therefore to the audio signal arising from the radiofrequency signal.
It is thus known to estimate a multipath magnitude by way of a multipath sensor observing the radiofrequency signal and determining an amount indicative of the number of multipaths, and to attenuate the audio signal on the basis of said multipath magnitude.
However, such a processing operation, which is performed instantaneously, does not take into account the history, the repetition and/or the density of the multipaths. In the event of significant repetition of the multipaths, the instantaneous processing operation may lead to pumping effects, which may create harmful instabilities on the audio signal.